


Long Intervals of Horrible Sanity

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Hera misses Eiffel, spoilers for Pan Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Hera isn’t coping well





	Long Intervals of Horrible Sanity

_Hephaestus_ station was falling apart without its communication officer, and Hera could do nothing but watch. She hadn’t known it could be like this, couldn’t have imagined how essential Doug was to their rhythm,  ~~their sanity~~ their will to get up in the morning. She could never have pictured how keenly they’d feel his absence, how bereft she found herself, adrift in a cold void without ~~him~~ an anchor to cling to, a sunny smile to brighten her cameras, a familiar voice to fill the buzzing silence of space, to treat her like a human being.

With Doug  ~~not dead not dead he **can’t** be ~~ ~~_dead_~~ MIA, all the sad poetry in her databases finally made sense to her. All those pretty words about feeling someone’s absence like a physical wound, missing them so much you’d kill  ~~LovelaceHilbertevenMinkowski~~  someone  for just the smallest glimpse of their face, how the thought of them was like a poisonous cloud permeating the thoughts and choking out the sun. Fuck Douglas Eiffel for making her understand Poe and Shakespeare and all those overdramatic gloomy writers  ~~ A dirge for her the doubly dead in that she died so young ~~

Lovelace  ~~that bitch~~ still lived. Lovelace still wandered the halls where Doug once resided, breathing his air and touching his comms station, taking up space that was rightfully  _Doug’s_.

_You killed him_! Hera wanted to scream at her,  _You killed my best friend, you took Douglas away from me!_  Hera  _hated_. Hated with a passion she’d once thought reserved for Hilbert. Every time she saw Lovelace’s face, heard her voice, she heard Eiffel’s terrified voice  _Commander I_ -

Hera hated this. She hated  ~~breaking down~~ missing him. She hated that she had access to recordings of his ~~beloved~~ cheerful voice, enabling her to break her own mechanical heart over and over again. She hated Lovelace for planting that bomb and then letting it go off. She hated the crew for falling apart without him. She hated herself for not saving him somehow,  ~~ weak weak  _useless_ AI ~~ . She wanted things to go back to normal again, but normal had been lost with the shuttle and it’s unlucky  ~~god he’d sounded so scared~~ pilot .

Douglas Eiffel was gone. He was gone, but Hera was  ~~going to lose her fucking mind~~ coping.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to fuck around with this style so here’s something short and not so sweet


End file.
